Kat
by skippyskippers88
Summary: Jared Grace and his siblings killed Mulgarath, and Jared thinks he can live a normal life. He couldn't be more wrong. What happens when Jared's would be girlfriend gets involved with a certain ogre that was thought to be dead? Rated T for language.
1. Prologue

**Hello! I haven't read Spiderwick in a while, so please correct me if I get some details wrong. Don't forget to RXR flamers are not welcome. Please do not judge on poor spelling/ grammar.**

….

He held her in his arms, struggling to keep the tears that were rising in his eyes from falling. A lump welled up in his throat as he looked down at her, she was so weak. She was dying and it was all his fault. When it all sank in he didn't even bother to hold back the tears. Great sobs rushed through him and his tears fell onto her forehead. He didn't notice his siblings coming up behind him, or their startled gasps as she began to glow.

…

**I'm apologizing now if I don't update soon. I also have a Danny Phantom Psych crossover that is a work in progress. And for all you Sisters Grimm fans out there, feel free to check out my Sisters Grimm fanfic, A Million Pieces. **


	2. Spring Break

Jared Grace couldn't be more bored. His head rested on his hand as he stared absentmindedly at the board, listening to his teacher drone on and on about how they were going to use Pythagorean theorem in real life. He looked over at his friend Kat, who looked back at him and smiled. She had short golden brown hair, it was sort of longer on one side and shorter on the other. The shortest side reached just in the middle of her ear, and the longest side went down to her chin. She glanced at the teacher and rolled her eyes. Her eyes that were so brown they were almost black, the eyes that were always happy. Okay so maybe he had a little tiny crush on his friend. She leaned over to him.

"I can totally see how finding the missing side of a triangle is going to get us so far in life."

He couldn't help but smile. He glanced over at his twin brother, Simon, who was the complete opposite in personality. Simon was always paying attention in class and was an A B student. Jared on the other hand turned in homework only most of the time. Simon always wanted to see the logic in things before turning to fighting, but Jared was always the one to hit first ask questions later. Today Simon was giving his undivided attention to the teacher, whose name often slipped Jared's mind. Jared rolled his eyes at Simon, how could he pay attention in this class?! He kept his eyes on the clock, waiting until the last bell rang and he could leave this awful building that they were forced to go to until high school. Kat looked over at Jared and then at the clock, then back at Jared and smiled just as the bell rang. He never knew how she did that.

"Thank God." He muttered to himself. He caught up to Kat who smiled, gosh her smile.

"I almost died back there." She said.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to jump out the window."

"All of our classes are on the first floor."

"I know, at least I could be out of there."

"Yeah I know, can't triangles deal without knowing how long one of their sides is?" Kat said playfully.

Jared couldn't help but laugh. She was smart, funny, and pretty. Everything that a girl should be. He got to the front door of the school and said goodbye to Kat, whose name was Katrina, and waited for Simon and his sister to come pick him up. Simon walked up to him and sat down.

"Dude, you really need to learn to hide it better."

"Hide what?"

"Your gigantic crush on Kat."

Jared could feel his cheeks redden. Was it that obvious? He glared at his brother.

"Whatever."

Mallory pulled up in front of them and honked the car horn, like they didn't see her already. Jared climbed in and watched the school fade away, he would be rid of this place for two weeks, hello Spring Break.

….

He threw his backpack down in the front hall and ran up stairs to he and Simon's room. His phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and glanced at it, Kat texted him.

Spring Break! Can't believe I lived thru her class! Im a little proud of myself. And u of course! =)

Jared felt a smile creep of his lips, and he let it. He walked over to the window and glanced down at the window sill, the salt was almost gone. He sighed, and ran back down the stairs and responded to Kat.

Ik. Finally! Wat u doin over break?

He made the mistake of looking down at his phone while walking down the staris and ran straight into his sister who just rolled her eyes at him.

Once he was in the kitchen he grabbed the salt and raced back up to his window. He didn't know why he didn't keep salt in his room. He poured the salt along the window sill and set the container on his dresser. His phone buzzed again.

O u no nothin. Wbu?

He heard footsteps tromping up the stairs and turned to find his brother with his bag slung over his shoulder standing in the doorway. Jared looked over at Simon.

"You 'gonna come in or not?"

Simon just shook his head and started muttering to himself. Jared raised an eyebrow, but then dismissed it as nothing. He picked his phone back up and responded.

Same

He turned his attention to the window again and watched at various fairies flew past and Hogsqueal sat in the tree munching on some poor bird. His phone buzzed.

Cool. I gtg ttyl =)

Bye

Jared tossed his phone onto his bed and turned to walk out the door when he looked over at Simon who had scrawled out some random bits of writing on paper and looked distraught. His brother looked up.

"Jared?"

"He's not dead."


	3. Kat, What Have You Done?

Kat's feet hit the ground, crunching the dry leaves as she went. She turned back, trying to not to choke on the lump that welled up in her throat. She blinked, causing tears to drip down her cheeks. She wiped them away with the back of her sleeve. Kat turned around again, making sure they weren't still following her. She backed up against a tree and slid down, letting the tears flow down her cheeks. Her phone vibrated in her pocket. It was Jared, she didn't feel like talking right now, not to anyone.

I gtg ttyl =)

She added the happy face because if she didn't, he would think something is wrong. Kat looked down at her trembling hands that were covered in scratches that were bleeding. She flipped her palm over to the place that the goblin tooth was lodged in, it hurt like hell. She knew that she would have to get it out sooner or later, but not now. All she felt like doing was sitting there and crying, crying like a little kid.

"What have I done?" she said as she buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

….

"You're not making any sense, who's back?"

"_HE_ is back. Jared don't you see it?"

Jared was ready to rip is hair out from pure aggravation at his twin. How were they related?

"I'm going to ask this one last time, who is back?"

"Mulgarath. We never killed him."

Jared raised his eyebrows, and stared back at his twin.

"Simon, are you on something?!"

"No."

"Prove it."

"Get your stuff."

Jared grabbed the few things he'd be needing: pocket knife and a notebook. He stuffed the two into a backpack and followed Simon downstairs, but not before running into Mallory.

"Where are you two going?"

Jared glared back at his sister.

"Out."

Mallory sighed and waved her hand dismissively, rolling her eyes. In short, she let the two boys past.

Once the two were outside, Simon looked over at Jared who stared back at his twin.

"We have to hurry." Simon said.

Jared and Simon took off running into the woods.

….

Kat knew that there was this really old looking house right near the woods, but she never knew Jared lived there. Well she had her ideas, but she never knew she was right. Did he see them too? She watched as he and his brother ran into the woods. She dropped her head back into her hands, tears really weren't helping the cuts. She didn't care, so what if Jared and Simon found her? This was still her fault. This whole war was going to start because of her. She watched as Jared ran toward her. Sobs rushed through her again, echoing off of the trees.

….

"Shhh!" Jared hissed over to his brother. He and Simon had stopped running. Jared looked over at his twin and gave him a look that said: "be quiet or else."

He had heard a noise that sounded like crying, and they had gotten closer. He crept up behind the noise, not knowing what it was. He got closer to the sound, it was a person. A girl, a girl who looked familiar.

"Kat?"

She let out a startled yelp. Jared had never seen her like this. Her eyes were red and puffy and they were a bit sunken in. She had scratches on her face, arms, and hands.

"Kat, what's wrong?"

She burst into tears again; at that point Jared sat down next to her. She inched farther away.

"D-d-don't look at me." She said between sobs. Kat ran a hand through her hair. A hand that was red and swollen, and contained what looked like a tooth, a goblin tooth.

"Kat what happened?"she continued to sob. _OK enough with being gentle. _

"Kat look at me." He said with a stern tone in his voice that scared him a little, but it worked. Kat's eyes snapped up to meet his. His voiced softened, she looked so terrified.

"Let me see your hand."

Kat held out the trembling hand palm down. Jared took it softly in his own and turned it over to reveal the goblin tooth. It looked even nastier up close; the cut was yellow and bloody.

"How long has it been like this?" He knew the affects of a goblin bite.

"A couple hours."

Jared sighed; he really hated to say this.

"Kat, we're going to have to get the tooth out."

She grimaced, "I knew that."

Jared motioned for Simon to hand him his backpack. His twin always had a bunch of random stuff he used for collecting animals, a bunch of random stuff that could help Kat. Jared dug through the back pack until he found a pair of tweezers; he looked up at Kat who held her hand out. Jared handed the tweezers to Simon, he couldn't do it. His twin nodded and knelt down next to Kat and took her injured hand gently.

….

She held her and out to Simon trying so very hard to be brave, but she couldn't do it. She knew how much taking that tooth out would hurt; she didn't want to do it. Kat was just about to pull her hand away, when Jared took her free hand in his own. She turned to face Jared who nodded at his twin.

….

Jared nodded at Simon, who pulled out the tooth. Kat had a death grip on his hand, and when Simon pulled out the tooth she screamed and pulled her hand back. The two boys sat down on either side of the trembling Kat, who had pulled herself into a ball and was shaking. They sat there for what felt like forever until Jared broke the silence.

"Kat, what did this to you?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

"What did this to you?"

"A goblin."


	4. I Just Started a War

Oh no, no this wasn't happening. He was DONE, done with goblins. Done with fairies, done with dwarfs, and especially done with ogres. They kept hurting everyone, everyone that he loved or cared about. Simon looked down at him grimly.

"It's time to tell her."

Jared closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I believe you."

….

He believed her. She breathed a sigh of relief, that was the best news she had heard in years. He didn't think she was crazy, he believed her!

….

Jared watched as Kat's eyes widened, and she did something that shocked him. She threw her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. He hugged her back. Simon looked over at him and rolled his eyes.

"You don't think I'm crazy?" Kat said into his shoulder.

"No."

"Prove it." Kat said separating from the hug. Jared glanced over at his twin, who nodded back. Simon rolled up his pant leg revealing the scar from when the goblin attacked him. Kat looked over at it and grimaced.

"What did that to you?"

"A goblin, when I was nine."

Kat looked over at Jared and rubbed her puffy eyes with her bleeding hand.

"Will you help me?"

Without even thinking he responded.

"Yeah."

"Good, because I think that I just started a war."

….

**I'm sorry this was so short! I'll try to make them longer!**


	5. He's Alive and Want's Blood

"What?"

Kat looked back at Jared and shrunk away from him, like an animal who knew it was going to get beat.

"I said I think I just started a war."

"Yeah, I heard that part, but between who? Most of the goblins are dead and so is their leader…"

Jared trailed off when Kat interrupted him with news that flipped his world upside down.

"Their leader isn't dead. Mulgarath is very much alive, and he wants blood."

Simon, who was sitting on the other side of Kat, looked like someone had just punched him in the face. Jared felt his heart start to hammer in his chest. He snatched Kat's good hand and pulled her to her feet. Jared looked over at her, not even trying to hide the fear in his eyes when ground rumbled and a roar echoed through the forest. A scream that definitely wasn't human. He had let go of Kat's hand, but she grabbed it again. He glanced over at her.

"RUN!"

As soon as he said that, what looked to be about fifteen or sixteen goblins rushed out of the forest. Simon's eyes narrowed in pure hate as he ran, Jared knew his twin hated those things. Kat still had Jared's hand, and was pulling him along almost ripping his arm out of his socket. He could see the house in the distance, Mallory sitting on the porch looking down at her phone.

"Get inside!" Jared yelled to Mallory, who didn't need to be told twice. Just as the three crossed into the protective circle the goblins still pounded at the invisible barrier. The three kids joined Mallory in the house.

"I thought those things were dead!"

Simon glanced over at Jared with an 'I told you so' look on his face. Jared narrowed his eyes at his mirror image. Mallory looked over at the twins with a raised eyebrow. Simon responded.

"We thought they were dead too."

"Well they look very much alive."

"Well you remember that ogre we killed, Mulgarath?"

"Don't tell me…"

"Yeah, he's not dead either."

At that point Mallory had dropped her head into her hands, and Jared and Kat left the room. Kat flopped down on the couch, her hands still shaking. Jared sat down next to her.

"You okay?"

"Do you want and honest answer?"

"Yeah."

"Then no, no I'm not OK."

Jared sighed and glanced over to see his twin and Mallory walking into the living room.

"Who's this?" Mallory asked.

"I'm Kat."

"She got attacked by goblins." Jared said.

Mallory yanked her little brother up from the couch and dragged the twin into the kitchen, leaving Kat behind.

"Does she believe in this?"

"Yeah."

"Does she have the sight?"

"It seemed like she did. She didn't have the seeing stone with her and she seemed to have seen the goblins."

Mallory nodded grimly.

"We have to help her."

"Jared!" It was Simon. Jared and Mallory darted back into the living room, to find Kat collapsed in Simon's arms. He couldn't stop the fact that his hands were shaking and he was completely and utterly terrified.

"What happened?" He barely managed to say as he sat down next to Kat. She looked so weak. The gash on her hand had turned from yellow to black. She was shivering. Simon looked over at his twin, sympathy shining in his eyes. Jared gingerly took Kat from Simon and held her in his arms. He could feel her shivering so violently it shook her whole body.

"She just collapsed. One second we were talking and the next second she started to go pale and then she just collapsed." Jared could feel the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Jared…" Mallory said softly. He didn't want to look over at his sister; he didn't want to look away from Kat. He felt like she could die and minute. Jared shifted the girl in his arms, so her head was against his chest. As he moved her she whimpered softly, which made him just want to cry.

"Jared." Mallory said, the soft tone in her voice starting to fade.

"Jared, do you want to help her or not?" She said this time, more forcefully. Jared nodded, still not taking his eyes off of Kat.

"Then put her down." By this point Simon had slid off of the couch and was going through whatever he had to help her. Jared drew her closer to him, feeling like she was going to just slip through his fingers. Mallory stepped from behind the couch and pulled Kat from his arms. He stood up and let his sister set Kat's head gently on the couch.

"Come on Jared." Mallory said taking him by the arm. She pulled him into the kitchen and looked over at him. He was shocked, this was all too much. Jared started to feel dizzy, like he was going to pass out. He slid down the wall until he was sitting down. His heart was hammering inside his chest. He dropped his head down into his hands, and felt the tears leak out the corners of his eyes. Jared heard footsteps leaving the kitchen; he let the sobs rush through his body.

….

**Sorry it took me so long to update! Don't forget to RXR! **


	6. He Hasn't Come Back

He felt a hand rest on one of his shaking shoulders and he shook it off.

"Go away." He mumbled into his hands.

"No" his sister said. He didn't want to talk to anybody, he just wanted to sit there and think about how much his life sucked at the moment. His dad was gone, Kat was dying, and Mulgarath wasn't dead. He heard Mallory's exasperated sigh as she left the room. Jared pulled his tear soaked face away from his equally tear soaked hands. He wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his red hoodie and stood up. His legs ached from being bent for that long. Jared strode over to the clock that hung on the wall. He had been crying for almost an hour, no wonder his head hurt. He heard whispers coming from the living room.

"I don't know what to do."

"Does he know that mom's not 'gonna be here?"

What?

"I don't think so."

"Good, Mal I think she's getting worse…"

"He's still in the kitchen…"

Mallory trailed off when Jared entered the room. He looked over at Simon whose eyes had dark circles under them.

"Why isn't mom 'gonna be here?"

"She's got some unexpected business trip."

Jared sucked in a quick breath. His dad had said that he had to leave for work.

"Jared, mom's not leaving forever…"

Suddenly the anger just bubbled up inside of him and his eyes narrowed.

"How do you know?! Dad said he'd come back! Look where we are now! It's been FOUR YEARS and he's not back. NOT EVEN SO MUCH AS A PHONE CALL! She's 'gonna leave, then sooner or later both of you are going to leave and …"

He felt tears prick the back of his eyes.

"And…" his voice was softer now, barely even a whisper. He was still mad, livid even, but he couldn't do this to his siblings. He snatched up his backpack, grabbed one of Mallory's fencing swords, and headed toward the door, but a gasp stopped him. Jared spun on his heel and faced the now awake Kat, but it wasn't the reunion he had hoped for. Instead she was writhing with agony and letting out pained screams. He darted back over to her, and dropped to knees beside the couch. Simon was busy turning on all of the overhead lights. The house shook, causing plaster to fall from the ceiling. Mallory ran toward the window and let out a gasp. Simon looked alarmed as he looked out his window, but Jared didn't have to see what was going on; the goblins were attacking and it was making Kat scream louder and tears run down her cheeks.

….

She felt as if her insides were on fire. She was gasping for breath, only to have another scream slip out of her mouth. Jared's siblings had run to the windows, but he stayed. He watched in horror as she collapsed back onto the couch and the blood gurgled out of her mouth.


	7. The Price of Magic

He grabbed her, pulling her dying body into his arms. She coughed again, making more blood gurgle from her lips and trail down her chin. He held her in his arms, struggling to keep the tears that were rising in his eyes from falling. A lump welled up in his throat as he looked down at her, she was so weak. She was dying and it was all his fault, he could have done something. When it all sank in he didn't even bother to hold back the tears. Great sobs rushed through him and his tears fell onto her forehead. He didn't notice his siblings coming up behind him, or their startled gasps as she began to glow. Her entire body was consumed by a gold light, but that didn't stop the blood from leaking from her lips. Suddenly she seemed to heat up, her skin burnt his fingers and he dropped her back on the couch.

"What the hell?" He said, more intrigued than angry. Her blood seemed to seep back into her mouth and the black gash sealed back up, even the small scratches sealed themselves up. She sat up coughing and spluttering. Jared sat down on the couch next to her. He was barely aware of the fact that that the goblins still surrounded the house, but there was a protective circle still.

"Kat I-" He was cut off when Kat leaned over and kissed him, directly on the lips. He kissed her back, she kissed him again.

"Uh, we're being attacked by goblins, you don't really have time to make out." Mallory said with a smirk on her face. Jared felt his cheeks redden as he pulled away from Kat. Simon just rolled his eyes.

"We have a protective circle around the house, we're going to be fine."

"Not anymore."

As soon as Mallory said it, goblins smashed through the front door. Simon ran to the kitchen to grab the salt and the weird concoction of tomato sauce and oatmeal.

….

What did the humans call it? A comeback. That's what they called it. Well he was making a comeback, but this time there would be no humans to get in his way.

….

Time seemed to slow down, it was like he couldn't get there fast enough. He lunged over to his brother, but it was too late. The goblin slashed its claws across Simon's chest, making a perfect diagonal line of blood across it.

"NO!" Mallory called out as her brother fell to the floor in heap, his eyes shutting as he fell. It was like all noise was dimmed, no one messed with his twin. The fact was: the goblin hurt Simon and that pissed him off. He let out a cry of rage and dove full force into the hoard of goblins, getting cut and slashed at along the way. By the time he, Mallory, and Kat were done with them, the goblins were nothing but acid.

"Call 9-1-1!" Mallory yelled over to Jared who didn't need to be told twice. Kat and his sister were focused on helping his brother. He darted into the kitchen, bleeding badly from so many cuts and gashes. Jared grabbed the phone, leaving blood as he touched it.

"9-1-1 what's your emergency?"

"My brother's got a huge gash across his chest! He's unconscious and he's not breathing well!" Jared was panicked and was barely able to stutter out his address. When the paramedics got there, they wheeled Simon into the truck and drove away.

"What happened to you?" One of the paramedics asked. He opened his mouth, as if to say something, but then he closed it again. They stitched up a gash on his head and did whatever they could for the rest of the cuts. His vision blurred from the tears, but they didn't fall. Both Mallory and Kat were crying hysterically, but Jared didn't cry. He couldn't cry. It was like his tear ducts had dried up. He was just too scared. Kat pulled herself up onto the back of the EMT truck and curled under the blanket that was draped around Jared's shoulders. The truth had sunk in, Simon was dying and it was his fault.


End file.
